thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Johansson
| birth_place = Linköping, Sweden | career_start = 1990 | draft = undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = }} Magnus Johansson (born on September 4, 1973) is a professional Swedish ice hockey player who is currently a defenceman and captain for Linköpings HC in the highest Swedish league, Elitserien. Magnus is a former member of the Chicago Blackhawks and Florida Panthers of the NHL and Atlant Moscow Oblast of the KHL. Playing Career Magnus started his senior playing career in his hometown team Linköpings HC in 1990. The club was then playing in Division 1 Södra, at the time one of Sweden's 2nd tier league. Magnus (who was appointed captain at the age of 18) would spend his first seven seasons there. In the 1996-97 season Linköpings HC was coached by Tommy Boustedt and when his contract ended and he signed with the Elitserien team Västra Frölunda HC, he brought Magnus with him. Despite his relatively small stature, Magnus adapted well to professional hockey, and over the following six seasons he developed into one of the league's most productive defencemen. After winning the Swedish championship with Västra Frölunda in 2003, Magnus signed a one-year contract with SCL Tigers of the Swiss Nationalliga A. In March of 2004, Linköpings HC, now in Elitserien) announced that Magnus had signed a 4-year contract and would make his, by the fans, long awaited return to the club. Once again wearing the captain's C, Magnus led his team to results never accomplished before in the club's history in the following three seasons; a second spot in the league in 2004-05 to the playoff semifinals in 2006 and to the finals in 2007. In June of 2007, Magnus agreed a one-year contract with NHL side Chicago Blackhawks. He played half the season with the Hawks that year before being traded to the Florida Panthers for a draft pick. On July 24, 2008, Magnus signed a contract with Atlant Mytishchi. In April of 2009, he returned to Linköpings HC and was again chosen as the team's captain. On September 17, 2011, Magnus scored his 394th point in Elitserien. This made him the highest scoring defenceman in Elitserien history. He had already made the most assists as a defenceman in Elitserien history during the previous 2010/2011 season. Career Statistics International Statistics Records *Frölunda HC club record for points in a regular season, defenceman (35), 2001–02, 50-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for points in a regular season, defenceman (36), 2006–07, 55-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for goals in a regular season, defenceman (11), 2005–06, 50-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for assists in a regular season, defenceman (28), 2006–07, 55-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for goals in a playoff season, defenceman (4), 2006–07 International Play From May 5–21, 2006, Martin was an alternate captain on the Swedish team that won the gold medals at the 2006 World Championships. On May 13, 2007 in the bronze medal game of the 2007 World Championships, Sweden lost to Russia. Magnus has played for Sweden in the: *2002 World Championships *2003 World Championships *2005 World Championships *2006 World Championships *2007 World Championships *2008 World Championships *2010 Winter Olympic Games Category:1973 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players